Chapter One: Rise of the Alien Half Saiyan
by SuperSaiyanJacob
Summary: Set after the devastation of the Cell games, a new threat arises. Only Gohan's half brother Jacob can save the day. However, there will always be a price to pay.


**Chapter One: Rise of the Alien Half Saiyan**

All was calm on the planet Earth. The threat of Cell had subsided, and Gohan and his family had settled down, though saddened by the passing of Goku.

Meanwhile, on a distant planet, millions of light years away from Earth was Goku's son, Jacob, who was approximately 5 Earth years old, however because of his alien mother, he was equivalent to 17 years old. Jacob was conceived on the same planet Goku learnt instant transmission.

Back on Earth, there was a knock on the saiyans door.

"Come out now!" said an ominous, Russian voice.

Gohan, who had never backed down in his life, flew outside to see a horrific, familiar face.

"GARLIC JR?!" exclaimed Gohan with utter fear etched upon his Saiyan face.

Letting out a maniacal shriek of laughter in a Russian accent, Garlic Junior moved up to Gohan and held him by the neck.

"Yes, I have been transported back to this universe through the power of metal I found in the other dimension", explained Garlic.

Gohan, not willing to hear any more, leapt up to Metal Garlic Junior and tried to punch him but it was blocked. Garlic Junior let out another shriek of joy.

"You cannot defeat me this time!" he said, "I am invincible!"

Gohan was stumped. He did not know what to do. Mr Piccolo wasn't here this time, and Dende was not around to give the people of earth any more healing water because he was on vacation. Metal Garlic Junior took Gohan's neck in a vice like grip and threw him to the other side of the room.

Gohan screamed "AHHH his grip is like a vice!".

Turning Super Saiyan 2, Gohan leapt at Metal Garlic Junior again, punching him with his strongest attack! Metal Garlic Junior however was unphased. "Ahhh, he unphased!" said Gohan, shocked, "That was my strongest attack!"

With the last of his breath, Gohan was knocked out by the metal attachment to Junior.

Back on the planet where Goku learnt instant transmission, Jacob was exercising with his hot girlfriend. Then suddenly, he heard King Kai's voice.

"Jacob, I have your father here, he would like to speak with you, you are the last hope for your half-brother!"

Jacob hesitated. He knows that his father was a great man and never abused him, but he had never been depended on by his half-brother.

"Jacob" said Goku, "I am so proud of you, you did not allow yourself to be objectified by your uncle because you are so cool and he never realised that or threatened you because of your larger than average penis. However Earth needs your help, use the instant transmission technique which you taught me even though you didn't have to because you are so generous despite what Robert Beattie says."

Jacob understood what he had to do. He raised his fingers to his forehead and concentrated on Gohan's energy because they were brothers. He transmissioned instantly.

Now on Earth, Jacob saw Gohan in a Metal Garlic Junior like vice grip. He tipped his gleaming fedora so magnificently that the very sight burnt Garlic Junior's metal retinas. Jacob leapt forward and freed his brother.

Gohan, now gratefully cheered, "Good job Jacob, teach him how you deal with bullies who treat you like your step father did".

Metal Garlic Junior hit back, but it didn't work because of Jacob's superior strength.

Metal Garlic Junior flew away because he knew that Jacob was stronger and better than him as fast as his metal legs enabled him to.

Gohan cheered.

"Wow, who are you?" Gohan asked in an impressed voice.

Jacob answered back,

"I am defender of the universe, Jacob, the almighty attractive, muscular, alien Super Saiyan. I am your half-brother, sent here by Goku, our father."

Suddenly Vegeta flew by.

"What is happening over here, I detected an awesome power level that I was too scared to confront." yelled Vegeta.  
"That was Jacob" explained Gohan, "my half-brother slash idol."

"Another one of kakarot's offspring who will end up stronger than me! Come back to my house, house plant," Vegeta yelled with a twinkle in his eye.

They flew to capsule corporation headquarters, where Vegeta lived.

"This is where I live", yelled Vegeta.

They walked in on Bulma, fixing the dragon radar in a low cut bikini.

Jacob felt his mammoth man stick grow really big.

Bulma and Jacob shared a bed for 15 hours straight as Gohan looked on in admiration. Vegeta trained rigorously while blasting Linkin Park, which isn't for emo nerds.

With metal garlic junior gone, Goku burst through the front door with his fishing rod and a halo.


End file.
